A Silent Tale
by Silencee54
Summary: Silentkit and her siblings go from playful kits in the nursery to full grown cats of ThunderClan. Each has their own special story. What challenges do they face? And how do they overcome them? Read and find out! Yeah I know the summary sucks. But hey it's my first fanfic. Give it a chance :D *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. ThunderClan Info

**Hey-lo! The name's Cat (Y'know, like MEOW kind of Cat) and I'm new to FanFction! Yea that was a cheesy way to start off this fanfic but OH WELL. Anywayss since I'm new my writing kinda sucks so feel free to review/PM me some advice to help make my writing better :)**

**This is just the info for ThunderClan. Once I have all the clans, I'll get to the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's**

* * *

_ThunderClan:_

Leader: Froststar- Sleek white tabby she-cat. Ice blue eyes.

Deputy: Viperfang- Jet black tom with bright green eyes.

APPRENTICE- APPLEPAW

Med. Cat: Petalflame- Ginger she-cat with white paws and belly.

Warriors:

Cherrynose- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

APPRENTICE- BLOSSOMPAW

Maplefeather- Brown and white tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Honeyshade- Golden she cat.

Ripplepelt- Blue-gray tom

APPRENTICE- MINTPAW

Mossbreeze- Grey-black tom with deep blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- RAVENPAW

Mistflower- Pale gray she cat (with darker flecks)

Thornfoot- White tom with golden brown paws.

Spiderstrike- Black and white tom with red eyes.

Apprentices:

Applepaw- Red-brown tom w/ white muzzle.

Blossompaw- White tortoiseshell she-cat.

Mintpaw- White tom with grey patches. Mint green eyes.

Ravenpaw- Black tom with hazel eyes.

Nursery Queen(s):

Larksong- Pale golden she-cat. Mother of Maplefeather's kits: Sagekit, Silentkit, Acornkit, Coalkit, Cloverkit, and Adderkit.

Lilysplash- Pale blue-grey she-cat. Expecting Spiderstrike's kits.

Elders:

Nightshine- Black she-cat with golden eyes. Blinded in left eye.

Whisperpool- Long-haired ginger she-cat. Retired nursery queen.

**NOTE: INFO WILL CHANGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES**

* * *

**There's ThunderClan! I'll post the next clan, ShadowClan, as soon as I can tomorrow!**

**Keep Calm and Eat Donuts,**

**~Cat :)**


	2. ShadowClan Info

**Heyy it's Cat again! So, here's the info for ShadowClan! Hopefully I'll get to post RiverClan today too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

_ShadowClan: _

__Leader: Cinderstar- Gray tabby she-cat w/ a white tipped tail.

APPRENTICE- VOLEPAW

Deputy: Redstorm- Red-brown she-cat. Green eyes.

Med. Cat: Jaybreeze- Black tom with white paws.

APPRENTICE- MEADOWPAW

Warriors:

Dusksoul- Dark golden tom. Red eyes.

Littleowl- Small long-haired brown tabby she-cat.

Greenheart- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat.

APPRENTICE- TALLPAW

Blizzardfur- White tom with brown paws.

APPRENTICE- ANTPAW

Bumblefoot- Black she-cat with golden eyes.

Hollyshade- Grey-black she-cat.

Oakshadow- Red-brown tom with white muzzle, belly, paws, and tipped tail.

APPRENTICE- WINGPAW

Harefrost- Long haired pale gray tom. Blue eyes.

Ferretwhisper- Dark brown and white she-cat.

Apprentices:

Volepaw- Light gray tabby tom.

Meadowpaw- Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat.

Tallpaw- Pale ginger (with darker flecks) tom. Blue eyes.

Antpaw- Black and brown tom.

Wingpaw- Golden she-cat.

Nursery Queens:

Fallowsong- White she-cat with ginger patches. Violet eyes. Mother of Blizzard fur's kits: Fuzzykit, Swiftkit, and Tumblekit.

Elders:

Tawnytail- Dark brown tabby she-cat.

* * *

**There's ShadowClan! I'll post RiverClan ASAP :) **

**Keep Calm and Eat Donuts,**

**Cat :D**


	3. RiverClan Info

****NOTE- THE INFO OF THE CLANS WILL CHANGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

_RiverClan:_

Leader: Rainstar- Pale blue-gray tabby tom.

Deputy: Rosepool- Cream-colored she-cat.

Med. Cat: Nightfern- Brown tom with black stripe down his back. Yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE- FROGPAW

Warriors:

Echomist- Long haired white she-cat. Blue eyes. Blind.

Buzzardflight- Brown-black tom. Yellow eyes

APPRENTICE- BEETLEPAW

Creekwhisper- Silver tabby she-cat.

Muddyfoot- White muscular tom with dark brown paws.

APPRENTICE- ROWANPAW

Sandfur- Pale brown tom. Grey eyes.

Onestorm- White tom with gray spots.

Ebonyfang- Brown tabby she-cat w/ black tipped tail.

Apprentices:

Frogpaw- Brown tom with black spots. Amber eyes.

Beetlepaw- Black she-cat. Golden eyes.

Rowanpaw- Ginger she-cat. Silver eyes.

Nursery Queens:

Morningbreeze- Pale golden she-cat w/ white paws and muzzle. Mother of Onestorm's kits: Fennelkit and Salmonkit.

Elders:

Pebbleleap- Pale cream tom. Grey eyes.

* * *

**Okay three down and one more to go! Plus the loners/kittypets/rouges etc. Sighh so much work! But I will update as much as I can!**

**Keep calm and eat donuts,**

**Cat :D**


	4. WindClan Info

****NOTE- THE INFO OF THE CLANS WILL CHANGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES****

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

****_WindClan:_

Leader: Bouldarstar- Gray muscular tom.

Deputy: Daisywhisker- White she-cat with ginger muzzle and belly.

Med. Cat: Briardapple- Pinkish-orange she-cat w/ white muzzle.

APPRENTICE- POPPYWISH

Warriors:

Lizardleap- Tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

APPRENTICE- RABBITPAW

Kestrelfeather- White she-cat with black and ginger spots.

APPRENTICE- LARCHPAW

Goosepelt- Golden brown tom w/ white belly.

Ratface- Dark gray tom. White muzzle.

Oliveheart- Dark brown tom. Red eyes.

Mallowshine- Golden spotted she-cat. Violet eyes.

APPRENTICE- NETTLEPAW

Icetail- Pure white she-cat. Blue-green eyes.

Sedgefur- Brown tom with deep green eyes.

Apprentices:

Popppywish- Dark ginger she-cat.

Rabbitpaw- Long haired gray tom with white paws and belly.

Larchpaw- Cream-colored tabby tom.

Nettlepaw- Pale brown tabby tom.

Nursery Queens:

Dawnmist- Golden tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Sedgefur's kits.

Elders:

Rainbowcloud- Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat w/ white belly and paws.

_Other Cats:_

Weasel- Brown tom w/ white muzzle and blue eyes. Loner.

Sunny- Pretty golden she-cat. Kittypet.

* * *

**Well, I'm done with the clan's info! I can't wait to start the prologue! I'll either post it tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**Keep calm and eat donuts,**

**Cat :D**


	5. Prologue

**Okayy so this story is officially getting started! Make sure to PM me any advice you have for this story or my writing :)**

**R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

"Petalflame!" A loud yowl came from the nursery. All heads turned to a ginger she-cat as she rushed from the medicine cat den to the nursery. She saw a pale golden she-cat, squeezing her eyes shut in extreme pain. A brown and white tabby tom also came running in, his blue eyes were pure with worry.

"Larksong!" The tabby tom mewed. He pressed his nose against his mate's forehead. The ginger she-cat motioned him away.

"Don't touch her, Maplefeather!" she scolded. "She's in the middle of labor!"

Reluctantly, Maplefeather pulled away. He looked at the golden she-cat with concern. "How do you feel, Larksong?"

"How do you think I feel?" she snapped. "I'm in pain! Petalflame, do something!"

The medicine cat sighed and began her work. Maplefeather watched with anxiousness and pride as Larksong gave birth to six beautiful kits.

The first one was a white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Maplefeather licked her rapidly to keep the newborn kit warm.

The second was a caramel-brown she-cat with white paws. Petalflame began to lick her as well.

The third was a brown tom who's eyes seemed to be amber. The fourth came out to be a black and gray tabby tom. The fifth was yet another she-cat with a silvery white pelt. The sixth and final kit was a black and white tom.

Each kit was licked to warmth and Petalflame gave Larksong poppy seeds for the pain. The she-cat was soon fast asleep, her newborn kits curled up against her, and her pale golden tail wrapped around them.

* * *

"Larksong?" a familiar whisper is what awakened her.

Larksong opened one eye to see a pair of grey eyes staring at her. Realizing who it was, she began to sit up straight.

Petalflame shook her head. "Lay down," she mewed. "You need your rest."

Larksong obeyed and rested her head on her paws. "Yes?"

"I just came to check on you," the medicine cat explained. "How are you doing?"

Larksong sighed. "I'm fine," she meowed. "Just tired, that's all."

"I can tell," Petalflame chuckled softly. "It seems hard giving birth to six kits!" She smiled down at the kits. Each was curled up in a ball and fast asleep against their mother's belly. Petalflame redirected her attention to Larksong. "I sense great things to come for your kits," she told her.

The queen just nodded and drifted back to sleep. Petalflame padded out of the nursery and back to the medicine cat den. "Oh, StarClan," she whispered. "How will I know which kit is the one?"

_"You will know soon enough, Petalflame." _an echo in her head replied. _"Soon enough."_

* * *

**Well, that was a suckish prologue. But I hope you liked it! Hopefully, the chapters will be better. **

**Keep clam and eat donuts,**

**Cat :D**


	6. Chapter 1: Revenge

**Hey-lo guys! Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I celebrated my birthday a few days ago and I had some friends over for a sleepover :) Plus I had a BUNCH of homework. I just want to thank those of you who reviewed. Your advice will definitely help me out a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

Silentkit's POV:

My eyes fluttered open to the warmth of fur all around me. I smiled. _They're still asleep. _I silently congratulated myself for being the first one awake and cautiously got up, staring down at all the colorful pelts of my brothers and sisters. I stepped over them and peeked out of the nursery. It was a cold leaf-bare morning. White frost spread across the clearing, glistening in the early morning sun. More of the white frost covered the trees and their branches. Snow slowly slipped off the leaves and landed on top of the elders den, quiet enough not to wake them. I saw as a group of cats were getting ready for dawn patrol: Viperfang, Honeyshade, Mintpaw, and Maplefeather. While the other cats gathered by the camp entrance, Maplefeather had spotted me in the nursery. He gave me a smile. I purred happily at the sight of my father. I began to lick my fur as he padded up to me.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" Maplefeather whispered.

I shook my head. "Nope," I squeaked. I licked my paw and brushed it over my head.

My father chuckled and glanced over at the rest of my brothers and sisters. I stopped my grooming. They're eyes slowly opened, then widened at the sight of us.

"Maplefeather!" they squealed. The five of them rushed up to us and tackled Maplefeather. We all laughed as he tried to shake them off. Soon, Larksong was up, and the laughter stopped.

"Uh oh," I muttered as our mother shot us a playful glare. Maplefeather padded up to her and smiled.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her. The tom licked her ear. "How are you this fine leaf-bare morning?"

Larksong chuckled and playfully shoved Maplefeather. "I'd say 'fine' but _someone _woke me up from a really good sleep!" she meowed. Larksong turned her gaze to us.

We all stared at the ground, hiding our smiles and holding in our laughter. Sagekit, the eldest of the litter, did a poor job suppressing her giggling** (A/N: I don't know if cats giggle but they do now hehe).**

Larksong sighed and stretched. "Kits, please go back to sleep" she pleaded in a more serious tone. We let out a reluctant sigh and ran up to her. We settled ourselves on the ground and curled up against our mother.

"Maplefeather!" a loud hiss came out of nowhere. I looked up to see Viperfang, his bright green eyes narrowed at my father. "We're waiting for you!" Viperfang spat.

Maplefeather sighed and gave us one last smile. "I'll see you guys later," he mewed. Maplefeather padded away to rest of the patrol. I sighed and tried closing my eyes. They stayed open, much to my frustration. _Ugh __I'm not tired! _In boredom, I glanced at the pregnant Lilysplash. She would have her kits any day now. _I bet they'll be beautiful. Just like her. _I had always envied Lilysplash's looks. She had pretty pale blue-gray fur and violet eyes that complemented it. They practically brightened when she was happy. I turned my attention to my own fur. It was brown. Caramel brown. Caramel brown fur that never stayed in place no matter how much I groomed it. My eyes were yellow and nothing special. They didn't brighten or glow like Lilysplash's eyes. They actually seemed quite dull to me. I frowned and shook the thoughts away. _I need to sleep. _I closed my eyes, drifting deeper and deeper into the darkness...

* * *

"Hello?" I called out. Mist surrounded me. I seemed to be in some kind of mysterious forest. _Where am I? _

"She seeks revenge," someone hissed in my ear, causing a tingle down my spine. I spun around.

No one in sight.

* * *

I jerked my head up, opened my eyes, and blinked. The word echoed in my head.

_Revenge._

I shrugged off the thought and looked around. Larksong's tail was wrapped around me.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she sang. I glanced up at her. Larksong's cheery expression faded when she saw the puzzled look on my face."What's wrong?

"Nothing," I answered flatly. "Just a weird dream that's all."

Larksong just nodded and pointed her nose outside the nursery. "Do you wanna go join them?" she asked. I turned my attention outside. My litter mates were playing in the snow with Mintpaw.

I ran out without another word. The moment I stepped outside, I slipped on the ice, uncontrollably sliding until I suddenly crashed into my brother, Acornkit.

"Silentkit!" he spat. "Watch where you're going!" Acornkit kicked me off and I tumbled into the snow.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," I heard Sagekit say behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Sagekit, I'm awake," I meowed sarcastically. Sagekit just stuck her tongue at me and padded cautiously to Coalkit, my other brother.

I felt something nudge me out of the snow. I turned around again to see Mintpaw, his mint green eyes read sympathy. "Just be careful next time, Silentkit," he said.

I nodded and looked over at Sagekit and Coalkit. They playfully kicked snow in each others faces. I saw Adderkit, the youngest of the litter, chasing my other sister, Cloverkit. I blinked, for her silver-white coat blended in the snow almost perfectly. _Why not name her Snowkit instead of Cloverkit?_ Mintpaw, who had already ran off, showed Acornkit some battle moves. I chuckled to myself, as I watched my brother's failed attempts. But I saw progression in each try.

Everyone was having a good time. Everyone, but me. They didn't have a worry in the world, while I sat in the snow as the words replayed in my mind.

_"She seeks revenge."_

* * *

**So what did you think? Who was the mysterious cat in Silentkit's dream? And who seeks revenge? I'll try to update more often for you guys!**_  
_

**Please review!**

**Keep calm and eat donuts,**

**~Cat :D**


	7. Hiatus

**Heyy guyss. Okay, so you probably hate me right now cuz this isn't an update. But I'm putting A Silent Tale on hiatus. The reason is because I've been lacking inspiration for this story. Please PM/review some ideas so I can keep it going! **

**Oh, by the way, if any of you are also "Kickin It" fans, I made two one-shots centered around KICK (Jack and Kim). **

**Again SO sorry but I promise the minute I regain inspiration I'll be updating again!**

**Keep calm and eat donuts,**

**~Cat **


End file.
